


100% Gay

by Driven_to_insanity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), lance is flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driven_to_insanity/pseuds/Driven_to_insanity
Summary: The team get a week off from saving the universe and Lance convinces them to spend the first night in a bar. Lance is flirting with an alien chick and Keith definitely isn't jealous.





	

It is very rare that the paladins get a day off saving the universe let alone a week off. But here they were. In a bar on their first night off out of seven.

Keith peers around the bar. Shiro and Allura are huddled together in a booth looking all lovey dovey. Coran is being taught how to dance by Hunk and Pidge.   
Lance shot off on to the dance floor as soon as they entered the bar. Now he is being hit on at the bar by an attractive alien girl. You know, if you're in to that. Keith isn't in to that, he's 100% gay.

'100% gay for Lance' the voice in his head helpfully supplies. Whatever. 

Lance is being hit on by some girl and Keith is sitting three seats down from him. Alone.

Keith keeps staring at Lance out the corner of his eye. He watches the girl slide her hand up Lance's arm and he watches Lance take on a defensive stance. Lance looks uncomfortable.  
Keith is up before he can even process it. He approaches Lance cautiously until he confirms that Lance is definitely uncomfortable. 

"Hi!" he puts on his most cheerful voice, standing close but not too close to Lance showing he's there if Lance needs him. 

"Oh hi baby!" Lance says, pulling Keith in for a hug. He whispers into Keith's ear disguising it as a kiss on the cheek. "Please play along" he begs. Keith answers by wrapping his arm around Lance's waist as he pulls put of the hug. 

"Baby?" The alien girl questions."But Lancey we were having fun!" She leans in again. 

Lance doesn't know how to respond. So Keith does.

"Woah. Back off my boyfriend!" Keith states in a dominant tone. 

"But Lancey clearly doesn't like you!" The alien girl protests, fluttering her long blue eyelashes innocently. 

"Oh yes he does!" Lance states. "I'll prove it"

Keith has a few seconds to wonder how Lance will prove it before he feels the soft press of lips against his.   
It's everything Keith has ever dreamed of. There are no fireworks or anything but Keith's had enough kisses in his life to know that fireworks don't often occur. However, none of Keith's previous kisses were like this one.

Keith immediately feels warm all over.   
His lips tingle as Lance slides his hands up to Keith's hair. Keith will strongly deny the whine that leaves him when Lance pulls away.   
The alien girl has left by the time they break the kiss. 

"Err..." Lance begins. 

"Wow" Keith whispers. 

"Thanks... I guess, for having my back and helping me." Lance grins awkwardly.

"No problem." Keith can't hide his smile. 

"Plus it wasn't all bad... I mean you got a kiss out of it."

"Yeah. It wasn't all bad." Keith mumbles. An awkward silence looms over them. 

"Do you... er.... would you ever want to do it again?" Lance questions, blushing. 

"Yeah." Keith replies before he can think it through. 

"It's cool if you don't... I mean err.... wait? You said yes?!" Lance gulps. 

"Yes Lance. I would like to kiss you again."

"O-okie dokie." He smiles nervously and then it clicks. "ohmygod! You said yes! I'm going to kiss Keith Kogane! I've always wanted to do this! Since the Garrison! Ohmygosh!"

"Lance!" Keith grins when he realises what Lance has just confessed. But Lance is babbling so he pulls him into another kiss. And it's everything Keith could have dreamed of. This was going to be a good week off.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww I ship it so much!  
> comments are much appreciated  
>  THANKS!!


End file.
